Data storage, often called storage or memory, refers to computer components and recording media that retain digital data. Data storage is a core function and fundamental component of consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as computers, televisions, cellular phones, mobile devices, and digital video cameras.
An information system is generally equipped with a data storage system using a hard disk drive (HDD) as a storage device. The data storage system is accessed from a plurality of higher-level devices (for example, hosts) via a storage area network (SAN). Storage control in the data storage system can be implemented according to a RAID (Redundant Array of Independent (or Inexpensive)) technology. As a result, a highly reliable information system can be realized.
The data storage system can include a flash memory that is installed instead of or in addition to an HDD and data that will be read out or written into a higher-level device are stored in the flash memory. It can be anticipated that the data storage system having the same storage capacity as a storage system based on HDD will be realized by providing a large number of flash memories. As the capacity and a number of the flash memories increase, data stored in the flash memories must be properly managed to order to improve reliability of the data storage system.
Thus, a need still remains for better data management. In view of the increasing demand for improved data management, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.